Tale of the Never Ending Night
by Witheringflower08
Summary: Will Kagome and Inuyasha's love unfurl into somehting beautiful through uncontrolable hardships unnumbered? .. Read to find out!
1. Arrival

This story is that of my perverted little mind. Between the two lovers Kagome and Inuyasha. Shall their love blossom into something beautiful?.. Read to find out! ((Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own or have owned any of the rights to Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha))

She pulled with all her might up the heavily vine covered brick wall. The smell always made her cringe inside but she kept climbing. A huge Yellow pack on her back weighted her down immeasurably… She reached up feeling a root that she had used many times before to exit the well totally, but as she pulled up on it, it began to be come loose in her grip.

Soon her footing became slippery, and the weight on her back became more then she could handle. She reached out one last time, grasping for something to hold, before she fell back completely, her heart pounding hard in her chest as if she would have kept falling backward for eternity… Suddenly she felt a warm tight clawed grip around her wrist and the sensation of falling left her completely.

She looked up into the familiar shining eyes of a hanyo that she had spent almost 4 years with now. He laughed at her as the strength in his arm rippled throughout his biceps as he pulled her up over the wooden edge of the well's mouth.

"Didn't I tell you not to load that book bag so full this trip? You could have gotten hurt if I wasn't here to help you. You should be thankful for my presence." He smirked as she stood up and brushed off her skirt slightly irritated.

"Well, weren't you the one who told me to go back to my time to get more ramen? Maybe I should just keep it for myself then seeing that you're not as thankful as you should be that I brought it." She grabbed the straps of the yellow book bag and pulled them up slightly off her shoulders to lessen the weight and began walking up the hill in a huff. The dog boy looked after her with shocked eyes, and began walking fast beside her.

"You wouldn't really hold out on me would you? I mean I did save you from falling down the well, right?" His attitude had changed from smug to pleading in a matter of seconds at the thought of loosing his beloved ramen. The girl just picked up her pace seeing the bright red blur in the corner of her peripheral vision.

"Wanna bet? I can do whatever I want. I brought it from home so technically its mine and you have no right to it." She had her eyes closed as she continued with her explanation of why he couldn't have any of the ramen that she held in her satchel when she noticed that he wasn't fallowing her anymore. She turned around to see a flash of red charging her. She screamed before she fell to the ground, arms up to protect her face. But soon after she had discovered that that was not what he was after.

Laughter could be heard from miles around as his claws worked fast against her sides, being as gentle as he possibly could as she thrashed about, rolling awkwardly because of the huge book bag that had managed to stay on her back. He had got a wild hair up his ass and decided that he wanted to tickle her until she begged for mercy… But once again his plan was foiled as two other familiar personas came into play.

"Inu-yasha… What are you doing to Kagome?" said the black haired monk Miroku. By his side stood a woman who was tall and slender, the familiar black and pink armor rested upon her body and she too looked onto the sight before her amused. Inu-yasha then looked down at Kagome, whom he hadn't stopped tickling until Miroku had spoken to him …

He looked down into the flushed face of a 17 year old girl. Her dark ebony hair sprawled out over the ground underneath her. She was panting and her shirt had risen up slightly from her trying to escape his tickling claws. Her legs moved slowly together, her forest green pleated skirt had fallen up but covered just enough that nothing could be seen but a glimpse of white underwear… She looked like she had just mated for the first time…

Inu-yasha blushed deeply pulling away from her heart racing… he hung his head low shunning himself for the thoughts that went through his head. They wouldn't stop… something was off and he knew it… He looked up at Miroku and Sango, and then back down at Kagome knowing he had to do something other then just sit there in front of her.

He stood, turned and began walking in the opposite direction head held low, fists clenched. When the voices behind him began calling out his name for him to come back he took off in a sprint towards the dark forest.

Kagome pulled down her shirt and was helped to stand by Sango. Miroku removed the yellow book bag from her shoulders and had tried to lift it but fell over sideways from the weight, not expecting it to be that heavy.

"Dear lord Kagome! What do you have in this thing that makes it weigh so much? Second of all how can you carry it in the first place this thing weighs a ton." The Monks bickering continued but nothing could be heard by the girl who stood looking off in the direction that the other man had fled. 'Why had he left so suddenly?' was all she could think of, but then her attention was dragged away by a new face on the scene. Or rather a face full of orange hair? She looked down at the small demon who she had adopted awhile back, and she hugged him.

"Hello Shippo! How have you been?" She looked down into his smiling face.

"Everything has been fine, but now it's even better with you here Kagome!" The little ball of fluff hugged to her shirt a little bit tighter as she turned and began walking back with the rest of the group to the campground that they would be staying at that night. She took one more glance back towards the setting sun wondering if he would return. All she can do is hope.

And that's it for the first chapter! Everyone who reads it please read and review! so I can get the go ahead to continue it. This is probably just a one shot but if I feel inspired enough it could go on for a very long time…

Just tell me what you think and I will be updating it soon.


	2. Evening

Wow… I really wasn't expecting that many replies. It was almost like having a brick wall smack me right in the face; time for Reviewers Response.

C.A.M.E.O.L and Only-

This chapter is hopefully more to your liking. I tried my best to make it longer for you.

Kokari-

NOOO! Not IV's! I despise needles! Cringes as she begins to type faster

Aurorasukura16-

Well there's a first time for everything isn't there? ;

Tokikoga-

Whoot! I conquered a great feat! Let's see if I can overcome another one…

Killer of all Hentai's.BWAHA-

Well it's updated! No more begging, it stretches out the pages. laughs JK keep begging or else I probably will forget all about updating..

And to everyone I am truly sorry about waiting 6 months to update this… I really hope that the story will come along smoothly. You see I started writing this off the top of my head one night not even thinking about where it was going but with so many responses to it I will really work my hardest to make the plot interesting and keep you readers happy. GOMEN NASAI!

Chapter Two: Evening

They started walking back soon after the incident had taken place. It was about mid day and stomachs all around were aching for something to fill their vastness. They walked slowly, Shippo walking beside Kagome, her giant book bag resting on her shoulders. Miroku walked next to Sango, but he could not stop glancing over at Kagome the whole trudge up to the campsite. Kagome had noticed him looking at her, and it got her curious of what the perverted monk was thinking about…

Shippo had kept her entertained and distracted of Miroku's awkward glances by singing a small song that he made up when she was gone.

"Daisy's bobbing, fists are lobbing, when Kagome's away.

Mutts are barking, Monks are groping, when Kagome's away.

All can hear the resounding smack, whack!

When Kagome's away."

He would repeat it over and over but he would continually add another "whack" each time he sang it. When he started loosing track of how many "whacks" he was on it made her smile and she shook her head.

They had finally reached their destination and Kagome was happy to loose the weight of the giant yellow book bag off her shoulders. She let it fall with a thud next to the small pit that was made for her to cook in and she kneeled in front of it, rubbing her shoulders in small circles. Once she felt that the tension had lessened enough for her to work with ease she had begun to dig through the bags bottomless depths for something to cook for lunch for the five of them. Five of course just in case her mysterious hanyo would show up last minute for a bite to eat. 'There's always a chance,' she thought warily.

She had sent Miroku and Shippo out on a simple task of retrieving wood for the fire and they happily obliged to her request. She looked to Sango when they left and she stood up and gave her a hug.

"How had you been fairing while I was gone?" Kagome asked after the hug ceased.

"Well I survived; else I wouldn't be standing in front of you now would I?" They both laughed. Over the many years they had formed a sort of strong sisterly bond for they both subconsciously had men trouble, one more so then the other. One had a perverted Monk that won't pay attention to signs of feelings, and the other has a little boy she has to nurture and a certain someone that's very temperamental almost about everything.

She dug out five packages of chicken ramen and her pot that she cooked it in to prepare the meal as the conversation slowly continued. The boys had returned soon after their chat had ended, both with an arm full of wood to use for the fire. They started setting it up without even being asked to, which Kagome thought of an improvement and a plus.

She had just finished handing out the bowls to everyone sitting around with anxious eyes and they began to eat. Inuyasha hadn't shown after all so they split his portion up between the four of them. The bowls were filled and a blessing was said by Miroku before they began eating.

Soon after all the bowls had been emptied, Shippo had laid down for a nap, for he had eaten a bit more then he could handle. That was when a most interesting conversation started up by the corrupt mouth of the monk who decided to open it.

"So Kagome, what was Inu-yasha doing when we happed upon you two?" A perverted little grin lay upon his face as he waited for her response.

"What's it to you, Monk?" She said with a necessary tone of annoyance resonating through the whole sentence.

"Oh nothing, I just couldn't help but notice of how odd of a situation the two of you were in? Please tell me, was it your or his Idea to hide the secret affections in a tickle fight? I mean both of you rolling about, his hands all over you, you breathlessly trying to restrain his traveling hands… Sounds like I have been rubbing off on him if you ask me." With that said a loud resounding slap could be heard echoing throughout the entire clearing. Who was the culprit you ask? None other then a red faced Sango who had been sitting next to him the whole time! She was not a happy camper…

While a small bout broke out between the monk and the demon slayer Kagome blushed a deep shade of red as what had just been said finished filtering through. 'Did we really look that… provocative?' She shook the Idea from her mind… but images that she had been trying to suppress about her and the hanyo had begun to flow and she couldn't help the blush that stayed upon her cheeks.

The small fight that had been going on this whole time in the background had ended up with Miroku begging at the feet of Sango for forgiveness of his "mistake". Kagome looked around her and noticed that it was going to be dark soon and she wondered where Inu-yasha was. He hadn't had anything to eat and it worried her that he didn't show up at the first scents of ramen being cooked.

When Kagome stood, Sango had averted her attention from the monk who was attached to her leg and looked over to her with a questioning look.

"Where are you going Kagome?" Sango seemed confused because Kagome had a worried look upon her face.

"Inu-yasha hasn't returned. I want to go find him before night falls." She had turned her gaze out into the forest, eyes searching around for any movement or any sign that Inu-yasha might have been in the vicinity of the campsite already but saw none.

"Why so eager to find him Kagome? Do you plan to finish what you had started earlier?"

In a split second Kagome was standing above the monk eyes burning like the flames that had cooked the meal that he so generously just ate. She stared him down to where he cowered behind Sango. Kagome left in a huff off to begin searching for Inu-yasha into the darkening forest.

And that is the end for Chapter Two. Once again I am so sorry that I didn't update in sixth months... Please forgive me… Next chapter planned to come soon!


End file.
